The savior sent by the gods
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The Avatar Cycle is destroyed and nothing can stop the fire nation. Nothing except the Gods. Zeus the creator of the Four Nations is furious of the death of the Avatar. So he sends his son to fix the damage and restore order to his creation and bring a new era of peace and remind the people of the gods. OC harem, Lemons girl on Girl action and Pregnancy. God of war crossover.
1. A new savior

Chapter 1 A new savior

Long ago the four nations were at peace with one another under the guidance of the Avatar. The only one capable of mastering all four elements. However when the fire nation began their war on the other nations the Avatar was killed and reborn into the Airbenders. However 12 years after the death of the Avatar and was reborn the Fire nation launched a massive invasion on the air nation without warning killing them all. Including the next Avatar breaking the cycle.

However what no one knew was the four nations were actually part of the lands of Greece the Lands of gods of Olympus. Zeus had created the four nations long ago before the creation of the Avatar. Using ancient Magic that was left over from the war against the Titans the four nations began to form. Giving them the powers to bend the elements around them to create balance. However like all mortals they misused this great power for selfish purposes.

In order to contain the aggression and Violence Zeus had created the Avatar. A mortal capable of using all four elements to keep the four nations at peace. When the current Avatar died The Spirit of the avatar would be reborn into the next nation. The Airbenders were the next to have an Avatar born into their culture.

When the Air benders were slaughtered Zeus was furious of this but regretfully he could not interfere with the lives of mortals. But an idea came to mind. While he and the other gods could not interfere with the lives of mortals their children could.

He would conceive a warrior who's power would rival the Avatar's and restore balance and remind the people who created their lands.

A new Savior would be born and bring true balance and order to them.

A hundred years later

Up in the Southern water tribe were two people on a small boat hunting for fish. Two teenagers a woman and man both with light dark skin brown hair and blue eyes. The man looked to be 17 years old while the woman a year younger. These were Sokka and Katara brother and sister. Katara was someone who believed in peace and that someone would help end the war. Sokka on the other hand was complete moron thinking he was a true warrior. (Which he never was in the beginning at all!)

Anyway Sokka found a fish in his sights ready to throw a spear at it. However Katara being the only Waterbender of the tribe found one and tried to capture it which she did despite her lack of control. But once Sokka pulled back his spear he popped the bubble making it drop on him and the fish got away...Idiot.

"AHHH! Why is it that every time you play with magic I get wet!" Sokka yelled in annoyance.

"It is not magic. Its waterbending you jerk. And second of all I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen since you're an idiot as always." Katara said making him frown before they got caught in a current. "Go left! LEFT!" Katara yelled before they jumped off just as it was crushed. "I said left!" Katara yelled at her brother who sulked.

"Why didn't you waterbend us out of the way?" Sokka questioned.

"Oh so now its my fault?" Katara said annoyed.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw everything up. This is why men do everything and girls don't." Sokka said getting her to give him a terrifying death glare that made him gulp. "Uh what I meant was..." Sokka tried to say before a bright white beam of light crashed down on the iceberg next to them making them widen their eyes in shock as it was flattened by something.

In the distance the fire Prince Zuko looked in awe before narrowing his eyes. Both his good and burned one on the left side of his face.

"Finally." Zuko said before ordering the troops to follow.

Back with the siblings.

"Uh Katara please tell me this is you?" Sokka asked in fright.

"I wish it was." Katara said before the light vanished and someone's hand came out of the crater making them step back before a tall muscled person appeared with a red marking on the right side of his face that was on his body and wearing strange armor. (Picture the mark of Kratos and his armor during his time as the God of war)

"Uh oh." Sokka said in concern before he jumped down and fell to his knee groaning in discomfort. Being the more open minded person Katara rushed to him. "Katara! Get back here!" Sokka yelled but she already got to him crouching to his left.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked in concern.

"I'll live." The man said before standing up. Getting a better look at him she saw he had white skin White hair and Sickly yellow eyes that had slits before they turned to normal Forest green eyes. "Ugh. Where am I?" The man asked looking around. "North pole?" The man asked.

"Close. The South actually. Anyway who are you? And did you make that bright light?" Katara asked making him chuckle slightly.

"No That wasn't me exactly. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said before someone growled behind him making Katara look and gasped seeing an extreamly large black Dragon.

"DRAGON!" Sokka yelled in fright.

"Oh relax you big baby." Sean said before whistling making the Dragon approach him before Sean placed his hand on his nose making him purr. "He's very friendly." Sean said making Katara rub his nose getting the same reaction. (Picture the Dragon as the bull Dragon from Reign of Fire. My number one favorite Dragon of all time)

"I've never seen a dragon before. Whats his name?" Katara asked.

"Spyro." Sean said making the now named Spyro sneeze on Sokka covering him in his mucus.

"EWWWW!" Sokka yelled in disgust making Sean and Katara laugh.

"Oh dear. That is unpleasant." Sean still laughing. "You guys know where the nearest village is?" Sean asked before Sokka pointed his spear in his face.

"Don't answer that. He probably tried to signal the fire navy with that strange light." Sokka said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Are you always this stupid and paranoid or is it just cause you don't know me?" Sean asked making Katara giggle.

"A little bit of both. Sokka is regrettably my older brother. I'm Katara." Katara said introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Especially a beauty like you." Sean said making Katara blush and smiled.

"Are you seriously flirting with my sister already?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Sorry who are you again?" Sean asked making him face fault while Katara giggled. "Anyway the village?" Sean asked.

"We can take you. But...We don't have a boat since my brother got it smashed." Katara said making Sokka sulk.

"Spyro and I can get you back." Sean said as Spyro went into the freezing cold water just floating. "Uh...Guess he's not up to full strength just yet." Sean said scratching his head before he picked up Katara making her blush before they jumped on his back.

"Hey what about me?" Sokka yelled before a chain was wrapped around him and Sean yanked him over making Sokka scream before he landed on Spyro's back.

"Better?" Sean asked making him grumble.

Later

Sean got settled into the village rather nice. And seeing how all the children were not having fun he decided to change that.

"Whoa!" Two children yelled as Spyro threw them into the air before falling into a pile of snow making them laugh.

"Stop! Stop that now!" Sokka yelled.

"What? I'm just entertaining them." Sean said.

"We don't have time for fun theres a war going on!" Sokka yelled.

"I know that. But here's a fun fact you seem to be forgetting or just don't care." Sean said narrowing his eyes on him.

"What!" Sokka yelled before Sean grabbed him by the front of his coat making him yelp as he came face to face with his glare.

"They are little kids! If I recall correctly children are supposed to have fun. So back off!" Sean yelled shoving him into the snow making him frown before stomping off.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Katara said walking to him. "He just doesnt want anything to happen to the village. The war has...Made a lot of us uneasy since they keep attacking us." Katara said not brining up what happened the last time they invaded.

"Maybe so but he needs to realize these kids will never be ready for war. By the way I saw a ship that looked abandoned further out. Mind taking me to there?" Sean asked.

"Uh I guess." Katara said.

Later

"Huh." Sean said seeing the wrecked ship.

"This is a bad memory for my people." Katara said before Sean walked to it. "What are you doing?" Katara asked in alarm.

"Having a look inside." Sean said going inside and she quickly followed inside.

"You know you never answered a question. Why are you here?" Katara asked making him stop.

"I'm here because the Avatar cycle has been broken and until this war is over there will never be a new Avatar." Sean said.

"How do you know that?" Katara asked.

"Katara do you not ever wonder where the power of bending came from? It's origins and its source of power? Surely you must have questioned the origins of such power." Sean said making her think on this. "The four nations are the creation of the gods of Olympus. After the war against the Titans the left over magic the Titans had was used to create the four nations. And so came the power you now use. However like most mortals some abused that power for selfish gains. So he created the Avatar. A mortal capable of using all four elements. When the Fire nation slaughtered the Airbenders Zeus was furious but could do nothing." Sean said.

"Do nothing? If he created the four nations he should have been able to." Katara said.

"You would think so. But Gods are forbidden from interfering in the lives of mortals...But their children aren't." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"You mean?" Katara tried to ask.

"I am the son of Zeus. The King of the gods. My father sent me to these lands to solve the problems." Sean said making her back up and accidentally pulled some trip wire.

"Uh oh." Katara said before a flare was fired into the air.

"Not good." Sean said before punching a hole in the ceiling and picked up Katara and jumped away.

In the distance Zuko was looking through a scope thinking Sean was the Avatar.

"Quite agile for an old man." Zuko said before spotting the village. "So thats where you're hiding." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Sokka and the others waited as Sean and Katara walked back to the village and the Children rushed to Sean making him smile.

"I knew it! You're a spy for the Fire nation!" Sokka accused.

"Sorry you say something?" Sean asked making him seethe in anger.

"Sean didn't do anything It was me." Katara said.

"It was an accident." Sean said.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship." Katara's grandmother said disappointed.

"Look It was my fault for asking her to come along." Sean said not wanting Katara to get in trouble.

"A-Ha! The traitor confesses. Warriors away from the enemy. The bastard is banished from our village." Sokka said before yelping as Sean grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"You care to repeat that. And what warriors? Like I said these are kids. What are you going to do? Send them out to the front lines while you cower in fear?" Sean asked making him spite in his face which made him growl.

"Get out of our...ARGH!" Sokka groaned as Sean punched him in the stomach with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs.

"Last I checked your weren't in charge." Sean said.

"I'm sorry but Sokka is right. We can't risk having you in our village anymore." Katara's grandmother said sadly which made the children whine in disappointment.

"So get lost!" Sokka yelled making Sean glare before dropping him and walked to Spyro who growled at Sokka.

"Sean wait." Katara yelled before Spyro rushed off away from the village.

"Good riddance." Sokka said before.

SMACK!

Everyone widened their eyes as Katara smacked her brother so hard he went crashing into the snow and he looked at her in shock before seeing the tears in her eyes as she ran away.

"Katara." Sokka tried to talk to her but she just ran away making him sigh seeing he went to far.

Later

"What a fucking asshole. This is why most gods hate mortals right buddy." Sean said to his partner who snorts in agreement.

However his attention was taken away seeing a small navy fire nation ship approaching the village.

"Oh no." Sean said in alarm.

And like the idiot he was Sokka got his ass handed to him by Zuko and his firebenders.

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked not in the mood for games.

"Avatar? What are you talking about?" Katara asked before he grabbed her grandmother.

"He would be about this old master of all elements. Where is he!" Zuko yelled throwing her back.

"We don't have the Avatar. He's dead." Katara said before Sokka tried to attack Zuko again but he saw it coming and flung him over his shoulder slamming him on the ground.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is the Avatar. Every minute I don't get an answer someone dies." Zuko said as fire came into his hands frightening the villagers before.

"Looking for me?" Sean asked dropping down in front of him.

"You? Your the airbender? Your the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"What? No? There is no Avatar anymore you dumbass. The fire nation killed off the last one a hundred years ago. No I'm something else. Something more dangerous." Sean said before two items appeared in his hands that resembled two large blades. "I am the son of the God Zeus. The king of the gods of Olympus. And I will restore balance the lands my father created." Sean said twirling the blades of Chaos in hands.

"So the stories are true. The four nations were created by gods. Even if I can't bring back the Avatar you will suffice and help me reclaim my honor. Kill the villagers!" Zuko yelled but ducked when Sean swung his blades around that were attached to chains and sliced off the heads off his men making his eyes widen.

"That was your last mistake." Sean said putting his blades on his back. Zuko growled before fire bending at him but Sean dodged each attack with ease before rushing in and kneed him in the stomach making him cough as the air in his lungs were forced out before Sean grabbed his right arm and pulled it off making Zuko scream in agonizing pain before he did the same with the other one making him scream louder.

"Please stop! I surrender!" Zuko yelled before Sean smashed his knees breaking them making him scream even louder.

"You are nothing but a disgrace and Coward. This is your end." Sean said before grabbing his head and pulled it off making the remaining troops gasp in shock along with the villagers before Sean tossed the head at one of the men making him gasp in fright. "Bring that to fire Lord. Tell him his time will come and the wraith of Zeus will soon be upon him." Sean said making them rush back with Zuko's head and body parts back to the ship before leaving with great haste.

"Whoa." Sokka said in awe before Sean extended his hand to him making him look at him before grabbing it as Sean pulled him up.

"That is how a real warrior fights. You show no mercy to your enemies. Still at least you tried." Sean said.

"That was a little brutal don't you think?" Katara asked.

"Perhaps but it needed to be done." Sean said as Spyro ate the corpses of the dead fire nation troops.

"Ok thats disgusting." Katara said in repulse making Sean chuckle.

Days later

"What is so important you needed to speak with me?" Fire Lord Ozia asked the remainder of Zuko's troops alongside his daughter.

"Let me guess. Did Zuko fail so bad at not finding the Avatar he wanted to beg to come home?" Azula asked smirking.

"Uh no miss. He won't be coming back...Ever." One of the troops said pulling the tarp off the remainder of Zuko's body parts making her gasp in shock while her father narrowed his eyes dangerously on his dead son.

"WHAT...HAPPENED?" Ozai questioned.

"Something more dangerous than an Avatar did this. The son of a god did this. The Son of Zeus." One of the troops said making him widen his eyes.

"So the stories are indeed true. Bring me commander Zhao...NOW!" Ozai yelled.

"Yes my lord." One of the troops said rushing to find him.

Soon enough Zhao walked in.

"You summoned me Lord Ozai?" Zhao asked.

"I have a mission for you. You will find this son of Zeus who killed my son in such a brutal way. And you will bring him before me. I want him to suffer." Ozai said making him nod before leaving.

"Oh Zuko." Azula said looking at her dead brother. She may have never liked him but he didn't deserve this.

"Azula." Ozai said gaining her attention. "If Zhao fails you will be the one to capture this god. I'll accept nothing more than your very best...Better then your best." Ozai said making her nod but questioned herself if she could actually do it.

 **Authors Note: I had this idea a year ago but it accidentally got** **delated by my stupid little cousins at the time to piss me off. So here we are a year later and finally its up. Like all my stories this will be a harem. Small God of War crossover but no Harem crossover since the story does not need one. Who will be in the harem? Obviously Katara as the leader. Will the gods aid Sean from time to time? Most likely. Will the past Avatars help guide him. Yes. Will Sean gain more weapons and power on his journey? Read and Find out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS STORY MY LOYAL FANS AND FRIENDS! Also please vote in the current poll if your a fan of my Naruko the Destroyer of men story. See ya!**


	2. Origins

Chapter 2 Origins

Sean, Katara and Sokka flew on Spyro to the Air temples.

"So let me ask you this. Why are the gods just now sending you to help us?" Sokka asked.

"Its not that simple. Gods are Prohibited from interfering in the lives of mortals but their children aren't. My father spent years training me for this task to bring balance to the four nations. Once my mission is complete the Avatar cycle will restart again...Eventually." Sean said.

Soon enough the three landed right in front of the southern air temple before they got off Spyro who laid down to rest.

"Lets go." Sean said as they moved to the tempe.

Walking to the temple they saw a large amount of dead skeletons around the area showing the battle signs of the Fire lords actions from a hundred years ago.

"Mmm. When I get my hands on the Fire Lord I'll extinguish his bloodline for the rest of time itself." Sean said

"Why don't we just go now? Your dragon could annihilate the entire fire nation alone." Sokka said.

"It's not that simple Sokka. Spyro is literally one of the last of his kind. I can't risk sending him into battle. Besides if I just simple kill the Fire lord alone it will accomplish nothing. My goal is to get the other two remaining factions to unite against the Fire Nation to bring unity." Sean said.

"I get it. So they can work together in peace right?" Katara asked.

"You catch on quick Katara I like that." Sean said making her smile.

"Will you stop flirting with my sister? It's gross." Sokka said.

"Who are you again?" Sean asked making him growl while Katara giggled.

The group walked to a specific door before Sean grabbed it and pulled it off.

"Whoa." Sokka said amazed by such brute strength.

"Gifts from the Gods." Sean said before they walked inside that held statues.

"What are these? Airbenders of the past?" Sokka asked.

"No they each look like their from each Nation." Katara said.

"They are. Do you notice the specific order they go in?" Sean asked making her look before counting the first to the fourth.

"They each go to in a specific order of the four nations...These are the past Avatars." Katara said.

"Indeed. From the First to Last. Except Aang's not in here." Sean said.

"Who's Aang?" Sokka asked.

"He was the last airbender Avatar. Killed with all the others on that fateful day. When the Cycle was broken my father was completely furious. Wanted so badly to destroy the Fire Lord and his entire nation and start from the ground up." Sean said.

"But he can't because he's not allowed." Katara said.

"No God is allowed to interfere in the lives of Mortals. It's a unbreakable rule." Sean said.

"Why? If they are as powerful as you..." Sokka tried to say.

"A hundred times more powerful actually." Sean said.

"Whatever. If they are that powerful why can't they do what they know is right?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, there are rules for beings like them. And more importantly if they involved themselves with every problem people would depend on them to much instead of themselves." Katara said.

"You really do catch on." Sean said.

"I do try my best you know." Katara said grinning making Sokka frown not liking this.

"Sokka." Sean said gaining his attention. "Do me a favor and scout out the area. There could still be some useful supplies here. And it is a very long Journey to the Northern Water Tribe." Sean said.

"Uh sure I guess." Sokka said leaving.

Once he left Sean's attention turned back to the statues.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Of course." Sean said.

"You said the Gods created the Four nations. Why? Why do they get out of it?" Katara asked.

"Hmm. After the great against the Titans who were the parents of the Gods Of Olympus there an overwhelming amount of Ancient Magic left after they were gone. Instead of just keeping it hidden Zeus had the idea to create a new land. Using the magic of the titans Magic he formed four land masses. The Fire Nation, The Earth kingdom, The South and North Water Tribes and the Air Nomads. For a time all four lived in harmony. But like most living creatures the spark of greed and a lust for power erupted from those who desired such things." Sean said.

"You make it sound likes its normal." Katara said.

"In a sense it kind of is. War is human Nature and Ares the God of War my brother feeds off conflict. I dare even say he's responsible for conflict in these lands. Things were getting out of hand so my father had used the last of the Titan Magic to create something to bring balance The Avatar. Capable of bringing balance to the world you know. But like every Mortal the first Avatar was unable to escape the limited amount of time he was given by the Sisters of Fate. But my father was well prepared. In order to maintain that balance he made the sure Avatar Cycle would be reborn in a cyle of nations from Fire, Air, Water and Earth. This created some unity between each nation to make sure it wasn't always the same nation over and over again." Sean said.

"So why not just bring back the Air Benders and start over?" Katara asked.

"Wishful thinking. But the ancient magic used to create the lands and the Avatar cycle have all but been used up. Theres not that much left. He will use it but not right now. Plus the fact is the Fire Nation would just repeat history and attack while their recovering." Sean said.

"Oh that does make sense. But something I don't understand. The war has been going on for over a hundred years and during that time he never sent anyone else. Then you show up at the South Pole." Katara said.

"Incase your forgetting not everyone born is a natural warrior. It took 6 times to breed a warrior capable of this task. I was the only one who actually was willing to fight for this land out of a belief someone close to me once had...Before she passed away." Sean said turning away.

"Someone...You cared about?" Katara asked.

"She died in battle like a warrior saved thousands and she wasn't even from Greece. She was foreigner from a distant Land. When My father tasked me with helping the people here I was reluctant but before she passed away she convinced me to come here to do the right thing. I'm doing this as her dying request." Sean said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Katara said sadly.

"Don't be. In a manner of speaking you remind me of her. Your compassion for others and the courage that lies beneath." Sean said making her smile before Sokka came back.

"Theres nothing useful around here." Sokka said before a little Lemur jumped down on his head. "HEY!" Sokka yelled before it jumped to Sean and sat on his shoulder making him chuckle. "Diner!" Sokka yelled about to swing at it when Sean glared at him making him pause in fright making Katara giggle.

"Whats the Matter Sokka? I thought you were a battle hardened warrior?" Katara mocked making him growl in annoyance making Sean chuckle in amusement while the little Lemus tilted his head.

"I think I'll name him Momo." Sean said making the named Momo make noises.

"Aw so we're not gonna eat him?" Sokka asked making Momo hide behind Sean's head.

"This little guy might be the last of his kind so hell no." Sean said.

"Aw. I'm starving." Sokka said.

"Hey check this out." Katara said as she came outside.

Both walking out found Katara under a tree that had a lot of fruids in it.

"Thats not Meat." Sokka whined.

"Quite your whining WARRIOR." Sean mocked making him growl. "Besides fruits are technically better for the body." Sean said grabbing an apple and took a big bite out of it before handing it to Momo who ate the rest.

"Oh I guess its better than nothing.

Meanwhile

Azula sighed as she sat her brother's grave.

"You know the funny thing Zuko? Now that your actually gone I actually miss you which is something new. First our cousin died then our grandfather then Mom vanished. I guess losing you was...More of a challenge." Azula said.

"Azula." Iroh said walking to her.

"Uncle. I would have thought you'd be at Zuko's funeral yesterday." Azula said making him sigh.

"I wanted to but I can't stand being in the same room or area with your father. Not since what he did to your brother." Iroh said.

"That was his own fault. His dumb pride got in the way. Always trying to impress father but only made things worse." Azula said.

"I know. I tried to help him when he searched for the Avatar but I saw that look in his eyes. The same look as your father. Willing to do anything to achieve victory. I honestly hope you end differently like your mother wanted you to be." Iroh said making her blink.

"And what did she want me to be?" Azula asked in curiosity making him chuckle.

"She saw someone with true compassion. I believe you can achieve that. All you need is the right push." Iroh said walking away making her raise an eyebrow.

 **Authors Note: Holy fuck I am so fucking sorry for the long ass wait. I have been so busy and set on completing my Rider of the League story since it is my most popular story by far. Next Chapter is the Kyoshi Warriors and involves a lemon between Sean and Katara. See ya!**


End file.
